A Fênix Dourada
by Pollyanna Depp Weasley
Summary: Alguém há muito tempo sumido voltará das cinzas para tirar nossos guerreiros da incerteza. / Paralela O Futuro à Nós pertence. COMPLETA.


A Fênix Dourada

_**Uma história anterior à "O Futuro A Nós Pertence".**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem._**

* * *

_**- De como existe destino.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Era um lugar deserto. As rochas pendam frágeis das montanhas, e a batalha parecia longe de cavaleiros estavam cansados e machucados, suas armaduras já estavam em frangalhos. Era incrível o quanto uma única mulher podia ser poderosa.

- Eu não sei por que todos estão lutando...! Eu só quero o maldito Fênix! – Ela era muito alta. Seus cabelos eram grandes e escuros, e seus olhos, também grandes, azuis como o céu. Sua boca e nariz eram minúsculos, fazendo-a parecer uma boneca. Seus dedos eram compridos, e, em ambas as mãos, parecia lhe faltar o dedo mindinho.

- O que você quer com meu irmão? – Shun gritou. Sua corrente apertava o pulso da mulher, mas ela não parecia sentir nada.

- Tudo. – Ela riu. – O Fênix é perfeito para isso.

- Deixe-os em paz.

Uma voz disse por trás dos cavaleiros. Era uma voz feminina. Quando viraram-se, depararam-se com uma mulher vestida numa armadura dourada. Era tão brilhante que quase cegava-os. Seu corpo estava completamente coberto, e uma máscara platinada cobria sua face. Asas saiam de suas costas, e os cabelos vermelhos que a mesma possuía saiam por baixo de sua tiara, deixando-a parecendo um pássaro flamejante.

- Olha só quem apareceu... A Fênix Dourada! – A mulher riu. – Veio ajudar seus pequenos?

- Deixe-os em paz, Merluza. – A mulher se armadura continuou se aproximando.

- Não chegue perto! – Shiryu gritou. – Ela é muito poderosa.

- Ela não é mais do que eu sou. – A dourada falou, em tom baixo, mas extremamente agressivo. – Vá embora. Você já me tem.

- Esse garoto é meu, Starfire. Você sempre soube disso. – Merluza quebrou as correntes que prendiam seu braço. Os cavaleiros ainda olhavam a moça ruiva, absortos.

- Fizemos um acordo. – Starfire replicou, ficando a um metro de Merluza.

- Eu menti. – Merluza deu um sorriso malicioso. – Mas veja bem. Eu só o toquei uma vez, e ele nem se lembra disso... Acha que foi o mestre que o machucou. – Ikki tocou sua testa, onde uma grande cicatriz pousava.

- Afinal! Quem são vocês? O que vocês querem? – Ikki gritou, revoltado.

- Eu? Quero apenas seu corpo e seu sangue. – Merluza disse, calmamente. – Mas a esquentadinha acha que pode salvá-los...

- Eu não acho. Vá embora. – Merluza sorriu e fez que "não" com o indicador.

Nesse momento, o cosmo de Starfire pareceu explodir. Suas duas mãos fecharam com força, e ela pareceu fazer um círculo de fogo em suas mãos.

- Fire... – Ela começou baixo, e soltou todo o seu poder em Merluza. – HURRICANE!

A mulher alta pareceu gritar como um plástico queimando, e, de repente, uma luz apareceu, cegando a todos, e Merluza sumiu.

Starfire ficou quieta. Sua máscara descolou de seu elmo e caiu no chão, de tanta força que ela usara.

- Está acabado. Vão para casa. – Ela abaixou-se e pegou a máscara, mas não a recolocou.

- Q-quem é você? O que você tem a ver comigo...? – Ikki perguntou, incisivo. Seus punhos estavam fechados, e ele a olhava com uma leve raiva.

- Tudo, Ikki Amamiya. Eu tenho tudo a ver com você. – Ela levantou o rosto. Starfire tinha os olhos mais incríveis que eles tinham visto, e ela parecia muito com o próprio Ikki.

- Por... que? – Shun chegou ao lado do irmão, olhando-a seriamente.

- Meu nome é Starfire Amamiya. – Ela riu. – Eu sou a mãe de vocês.

* * *

- Repete isso. Você é a mãe da gente? – Estavam todos na Mansão Kido, com Ikki e Shun sentados no meio dos cinco, que olhavam atentamente a mulher à frente deles.

- Sou. – Ela estava com as pernas cruzadas como um "índio", com seus cabelos ruivos caindo por seus ombros.

- E por que DIABOS você não estava com a gente? – Ikki levantou-se, gritando. – Eu passei os piores quatro anos da minha vida treinando e sendo "forte" – Ele fez o sinal de aspas com as mãos. – simplesmente porque não tinha ninguém por mim e pelo meu irmão. Você podia ter nos dado uma vida, e, no entanto, sumiu! Que tipo de mãe é você?

- Ikki... Você esqueceu porque veio pra cá? – Starfire falou, olhando calmamente para Ikki. – Deixe-me relembrar você.

"Nós morávamos numa casa a oito quarteirões dessa Mansão. Fomos somente eu, você e seu pai por alguns anos. Éramos felizes – apesar de você ser sempre sério, e de ter sido por tão pouco tempo. – Ela riu um pouco. – Quando Shun nasceu, eu comecei a ter algumas sensações esquisitas. Ele sempre fora uma criança muito meiga e gentil, mas eu sempre senti algo ruim em relação à ele. No dia que ele fez dois anos, aquela mulher, Merluza, apareceu em minha casa. Imediatamente eu soube o que eu estava sentindo. Essa criança – ela apontou para Shun. – era a criança mais maravilhosa que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer, e era minha. Eu não podia simplesmente deixar aquela mulher horrível levá-lo. Eu o amava antes mesmo que ele saísse de dentro de mim. Então, eu o cobri rapidamente, e o entreguei a você... Eu disse com todas as palavras: "Ikki..."

- ... Encontre a maior casa que você conseguir. Cuide do seu irmão com sua vida. E fique muito forte, para que ninguém possa machucar você. – Ikki falou, sentando-se novamente. Seus olhos azuis estavam cheios de lágrimas. – Eu te amo com todas as minhas estrelas, assim como Aanka brilha por você, lá em cima.

Ninguém conseguiu falar nada. Starfire apertava uma mão na outra, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Era a única coisa que me fazia continuar. A última frase. – Ikki olhou-a. – Como você sabia sobre Aanka?

Starfire riu, e disse, com um ar sarcástico:

- Sabendo.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – Shun abriu a boca, mas sua voz quase não saiu. – Meu pai?

- Icarus era apenas um homem normal... Ele... O que houve é que, quando eu estava colocando vocês pra fora, acabei enviando-o pra forca. – Uma lágrima caiu dos olhos dela. – Ele era tão engraçado...! Foi ele quem lhe deu o nome de Shun. Quando você nasceu, você já tinha olhos bem abertos. E seus bracinhos eram inquietos, e bastante rápidos. Ele achou que "piscar de olhos" fosse a melhor opção pra você. – Ela sorriu. – Eu vi você e suas correntes. Ele estava completamente certo.

- Então foi você quem me deu esse nome? – Ikki perguntou. – "Faísca"?

- Sim. Mas não era só referente a isso. Seu nome tem dois significados, você sabe disso? Além do mais, você era muito irritadinho! – Os outros riram, enquanto Ikki revirava os olhos. – Eu preciso ir... Ainda não tenho um lugar pra ficar. Fiz uma longa viagem, procurando vocês... Foi uma sorte eu ter sentindo o cosmo desse garoto aqui. – Ela apontou para Shiryu. – Você se chama Shiryu, não é?

- É... S-sim, senhora. – O Dragão ficou vermelho com o olhar de Starfire.

- "Dragão roxo"... – Ela abriu um sorriso. – Um nome tão bonito quanto o portador. Reza a lenda que dragões roxos são muito raros... Você deve ser uma preciosidade.

- Você. Eu conheço uma pessoa que se parece muito com você... Aliás, conheço você... Bastante! – Ela apontou para o loiro. - O pequeno Yukida! – Ela bateu as palmas. – Quando o conheci você era bem pequeno. A última vez que o vi foi quando você tinha algo em torno de três ou quatro anos. Estava indo para uma viagem com sua mãe... Sinto muito, rapaz. – Ela agachou-se na frente dele. – Eu gostava muito daquela moça. Acho que seu nome deve significar o que você deve ter sentido por toda a sua vida... Um rio de gelo por dentro.

- E você... Você é o... Seiya, não é?. – Starfire sorriu quando Seiya assentiu com a cabeça. – Flecha de Luz. Um nome bem perspicaz.

- Você tem mesmo que ir embora? – Shun perguntou, levantando-se. – Sei que meu irmão lembra de ti, mas eu não... Eu não sei de nada de quem eu era antes...

- Nem eu sei, minha criança. – Starfire o abraçou, alisando seus cabelos compridos. – Você era tão pequeno... E agora... Agora é um guerreiro corajoso. – Ela separou-se dele, olhando-o nos olhos. – Onde eu poderia ficar...?

- Aqui! – Shiryu levantou-se de um salto. – Tenho certeza de que Saori não iria dizer nada quanto a isso.

- Precisamos de alguém como você aqui. – Hyoga levantou-se também, quase implorando.

-Fique, por favor... Mãe. – Shun quase chorava, seus olhos claros implorando.

Starfire olhou para Ikki, que permanecia sentado.

- Por favor, senhora. – Seiya chegou ao lado dela.

- Mãe... – Ikki olhou para Starfire, e soltou um risinho. – Anjo vermelho...! – Ele riu ainda mais. – Isso é tão estranho... Parece que tudo o que eu vivi até agora não era nada, comparado com o que eu vivia quando eu era criança. – Ele realmente chorava, e tinha um sorriso nos lábios. – Fique, por favor. Eu preciso disso.

- Será mesmo que ninguém deu carinho à vocês, crianças? – Ela sorriu. – Vou ficar porque eu preciso conhecer algumas coisas por aqui... Preciso saber o que essa... Athena está fazendo. – Ela deu um ar displicente à fala, como se não importasse se ela ia ou voltava, mas o sorriso no seu rosto dizia tudo.

- Finalmente alguém pra reclamar! – Seiya exclamou, e todos olharam pra ele de uma maneira bem peculiar. – Vai dizer que vocês nunca quiseram escutar um "vá pra cama!" ao invés de um "fique acordado!"?

Eles olharam para o "além", pensativos.

- Eu sempre tinha hora certa pra dormir. – Shiryu falou, sério. – Eu sempre quis dormir mais tarde e acordar mais tarde...! E também sempre quis saber como é ter alguém que deixasse a gente não fazer nada no nosso aniversário...

- Ganhar chocolate quente fresco quando estivesse muito frio...! – Hyoga comentou, sorrindo.

- Ou então, contar histórias do passado... De quando nossos pais ainda eram crianças...! – Shun falou, com um ar pensativo.

- Fazer desenhos nas paredes, e depois pintar tudo de novo de branco. – Ikki falou, não com ar de desejo, mas de lembrança.

- Você se lembra disso? Você sempre desenhava...

- Um homem com um carro. – Ikki não a deixou continuar. Suas lembranças estavam vindo mais claramente do que nunca. – Parece que aconteceu ontem.

- Pois bem! Vão chamar essa moça que trata vocês como fantoches! Preciso saber se realmente vou ficar aqui, ou se vou ter que ficar num hotel de quinta. – Ela ajeitou a barra da calça de couro negra que usava, e reorganizou a jaqueta também de couro. Suas unhas pintadas de vermelho eram bem graciosas, e todo o seu estilo contrastava com a beleza de seu rosto.

- Espere... – Shiryu levantou as mãos com as palmas abertas. – Como podemos saber que você não está nos enganando? Como podemos saber se você não é só _parecida_ com a mãe do Ikki? Faz muito tempo que ele o viu, então... pode ser que ele tenha se enganado.

- Eu tenho _absoluta_ certeza de que ela é minha mãe, Shiryu. – Ikki falou, com superioridade.

- Ele está certo, Ki. – Starfire virou-se para Shiryu. – Esse garoto é de Libra. – Ela sorriu. – Uma farsante teria algo assim?

Starfire tirou a jaqueta, mostrando um tronco pequeno. Vestia uma camiseta branca sem mangas, e, na parte de trás do seu ombro, havia algumas tatuagens. Em letras de criança, estava escrito "Ikki", com uma palma de mão tão pequena ao lado, que quase era do tamanho do nome escrito.

- Foi realmente você quem escreveu isso, Ikki. – Hyoga falou, rindo. – O pingo do _i_ é exatamente em cima do tracinho, e o _k_ tem as pernas exatamente do mesmo tamanho.

Starfire soltou uma risada, assim como os outros.

- Eu lembro que Ikki sempre arrumava a mesa, porque pra ele, nada nunca ficava do jeito certo...! – Starfire comentou, sorrindo. – Essa mãozinha aqui embaixo, é do Shun. Acho que ele tinha uns cinco meses quando a fiz. – Ela vestiu a jaqueta novamente. – Provado, desconfiado?

Shiryu sorriu, e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mas por que você tem absoluta certeza, Ikki? O que você lembra que te faz tão certo? - Hyoga perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Que eu me lembre, somente a minha mãe saia de calça de couro no meio de um dia ensolarado e achava isso _cool_. Além do mais, ela tem uma Fênix no pescoço. – Ikki puxou uma corrente do bolso, e nela havia uma Fênix vermelha, em metal. – Acho que isso de destino realmente existe.

- Você, Ikki? Acreditando em destino? – Seiya perguntou, rindo.

- Oras, Seiya. Eu tentei ao máximo não ser amigo seu, e olha a presepada que o destino fez comigo...! – Seiya fechou a cara, mas depois soltou um sorriso, como os outros. Era o máximo de afeto que conseguiriam de Ikki.

* * *

- De modo algum! – Saori esbravejou, sentada em sua cadeira. – Ela pode ser qualquer uma. Pode ser o pior inimigo que nós conhecemos, e vamos abrigá-la?

- Saori, o fato é que se ela for embora... Pode ter certeza - e acho que falo por você também, Shun -, pode ter _certeza_ que eu vou com ela. – Ikki falou, como se fosse algo normal.

- Amamiya! – Saori se levantou, exasperada. – Ela pode... _Matar_ você!

- Desde quando você se preocupa, ô garota? - Starfire se meteu. – Que eu saiba, você mesma enviou eles para a morte diversas vezes. Você é uma deusa. Tem poder suficiente pra lutar suas batalhas sozinha, mas é muito princesinha pra isso. Me poupe! Se eu vou matá-los, então é bom que estejam preparados para tomar _muuuuuuuita_ insulina! – Ikki não se controlou e deu uma risada estranha, mas tentou segurar quando viu o olhar maldoso de Saori. Ao invés de parar de rir, ele fez com que todos os outros caíssem na gargalhada.

- Desculpe, Saori... Mas, é o que eu penso. – Starfire sentou ao lado de Shun, e começou a mexer no cabelo comprido dele. – Aliás, o que você faz da vida além de pentear os cabelos?

- Não dou valor a esse tipo de coisa. – Saori rebateu, encarando a mulher mais velha, mas que apesar da idade, não tinha nenhuma ruga.

- Não dá? Então venda suas jóias e entregue todo o dinheiro para o orfanato perto daqui. Aquelas crianças precisam de dinheiro, você sabe, não é? – A esse ponto, Shun já havia encostado a cabeça no ombro da mulher, e fechado os olhos. Ikki os olhava quase com inveja.

- Que... Que tipo de mulher é você? – Saori já estava se irritando, quando Starfire deu seu sorriso mais bondoso.

- Do tipo que passa 11 anos no inferno. Preocupada. Desesperada. Sabendo que eu não serei a única, e que as pessoas que eu amo não estão a salvo. Sou do tipo de mulher que se submete a qualquer tipo de treinamento, pra ter uma chance de reencontrar aqueles que ela deseja proteger, e mais ainda, do tipo de mulher que faz de tudo pra conseguir o que quer. – Starfire fechou os olhos, abriu-os e sorriu. – Eu já fiz o que deveria fazer, Saori. Mas acho que os seus guarda-costas precisam de um descanso.

- Você já fez um estrago neles, mesmo. Que fique. Tenho um quarto vago ao lado do quarto do Seiya, você pode levar suas coisas pra lá ainda hoje. – Saori cedeu, olhando ainda desconfiada para a mulher.

- Eu entendo você, Saori. Quando a esmola é boa demais, o santo desconfia. – Starfire sorriu. – Não tenho nada a ganhar enganando vocês. Além do mais, caso eu vá embora, tenho certeza que Ikki e Shun irão comigo.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Saori perguntou, levemente irritada.

- Existem milhões de coisas que você ainda não sabe, senhorita Kido. – Starfire falou, levantando-se e deixando Shun com cara de cachorro abandonado. – Preciso pegar minhas coisas. Não se preocupem em me ajudar, não é muita coisa. Só preciso que alguém me ensine como chegar no dito quarto.

- Eu ensino! – Seiya deu um pulo do sofá, sorrindo.

- Obrigada, garoto. – E Starfire saiu, acompanhada de um animado Seiya.

Saori ficou em silêncio por muito tempo, antes de perguntar para os outros.

- Vocês realmente precisam dela?

Ikki levantou-se, e deu um risinho.

- Não de verdade, Saori. Não precisamos ser ensinados, ou que cuidem de nós. Não somos crianças... Faz muito tempo que deixamos de ser. Mas, por outro lado... Ela é minha mãe. É tudo que eu sempre quis ter na minha vida, e não tive. Você teve um avô. Os outros tiveram bons mestres a quem respeitar e amar como pais. Mesmo que eles nem precisem do amor dela, pelo menos eu preciso, e tenho coragem pra admitir isso...!

- Ikki...!

- A minha família sempre foi a coisa mais importante pra mim, mesmo quando eu não conseguia lembrar quem eu era. A voz da minha mãe fez com que eu acordasse pra minha vida, mesmo que ela não estivesse lá. Eu não a esqueceria por nada, nem a negaria. – Ikki falou sério, mas com sentimento. – Não preciso dela, mas eu a quero. Dá pra entender?

Saori olhou para os papéis em sua mesa, como que derrotada.

- Ela parece conhecer todos vocês. – Saori falou, levemente abatida.

- Saori...! A mãe do Ikki não vai fazer com que nós deixemos de servir a você. – Hyoga falou, sério. – É pelo que nós vivemos, ainda.

- Vocês sim. Eu, não por muito tempo. – Ikki falou.

- Ikki! – Shiryu levantou-se abruptamente. – Você só é um cavaleiro por causa de Saori!

- Ahm... Acho que não. – Ikki sorriu. – Acabei de perceber. Descobri, finalmente, o significado de destino.

- O que você quer dizer? – Shun perguntou, olhando para o irmão com incerteza.

- Shun, você não escutou o que Merluza falou? Ela queria a mim! Pelo visto, ela tinha a nossa mãe também. E não notou quando eu perguntei para ela o porquê de ela saber que Aanka seria minha protetora, e ela só respondeu "sabendo"?

- Você acha que estava predestinado? – Shiryu perguntou, meio desconfiado.

- É claro! No dia do sorteio, foi como se meu irmão tivesse pego o endereço errado naquele baú. Tenho certeza que Shun seria capaz de passar por tudo o que eu passei naquela ilha. Eu tinha dez anos! Como poderia saber se o destino dele seria melhor que o meu? As palavras de Tatsumi pouco me afetaram naquela decisão... Eu simplesmente _sabia_ que deveria ser eu. – Ikki começou a explicar sua lógica. Movimentava suas mãos freneticamente, tentando mostrar aos outros o que havia surgido em sua mente. – Por incrível que pareça, logo quando cheguei aqui, na mansão Kido, e vi vocês, eu me senti feliz. Não porquê vocês tivessem virado meus amigos...

- Mas porquê nós já éramos. – Shiryu sorriu. – Ela nos conhece, a Starfire. Conhece a todos nós.

- Os únicos a quem ela não soube se referir direito foram o Shun e o Seiya... Eles são os mais novos entre nós, então faz sentido. – Hyoga falou. – Quando ela teve ter conhecido eles, eles deveriam ter uns dois anos ou menos...

- Vocês vão continuar discutindo isso? Já não basta ela já vir morar aqui? – Saori levantou-se, irritada. – Se quer ir embora, Ikki, faça bom proveito. Você sabe muito bem que existe uma casa perto da floresta, que você pode ir a qualquer segundo. Só não vai porque é muito prático morar aqui.

- Não fui ainda porque não tenho dinheiro para me manter lá. – Ikki apontou para Saori. – Apesar de tudo, eu sei que não sou um cavaleiro épico, que vive somente de cerveja e pão. Eu preciso de um emprego, e você sabe muito bem disso. E sabe também o quanto é difícil arranjar um, já que escola é algo que nunca conheci na vida. – O cavaleiro de fênix estava ficando irritado. – Servir a você só me deu uma coisa de bom: pude salvar a vida do meu irmão e de meus amigos, apenas isso.

Ikki saiu depressa da sala. Shun tentou segui-lo, mas Shiryu o segurou.

- Sabe como é o Ikki. Depois ele volta. Ele sempre volta. – O moreno falou, sério.

- Eu falo com ele. – Hyoga declarou, saindo pela porta.

- O que será que o Hyoga vai fazer? – Shun perguntou, seguindo-o, e sendo seguido por Shiryu.

Ikki estava parcialmente "deitado" num dos bancos do jardim da mansão. Seus pés tocavam o chão,e sua cabeça estava apoiada no encosto do banco. O loiro sentou-se ao lado dele, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. Eles começaram a conversar e, depois de um tempo, Ikki ajeitou-se no banco e sorriu para Hyoga.

O moreno se levantou e falou algo para o amigo que eles não conseguiram entender, mas isso fez com que Hyoga levantasse e lhe desse um abraço.

- Eu queria saber o que eles estão falando. – Shiryu comentou.

- Eu queria que vocês parassem com toda essa baboseira. – Saori saiu por entre os dois que estavam à porta, com uma expressão raivosa.

* * *

- Vocês sobrevivem de pão? É isso? – Starfire estava sentada à mesa, vendo os rapazes comerem diferentes tipos de pães com presuntos, queijos e algumas frutas.

- Às vezes comemos macarrão. – Shun falou, com a boca cheia.

- Macarrão e pão? É isso que vocês comem sempre? – Ela se apoiou na mesa, com olhos reprovadores. – Que tal vocês comerem algo que lhes dê mais força?

- Mas isso já é o suficiente! – Ikki franziu as sobrancelhas, mas ao invés de como sempre ficava, com uma expressão maldosa, quase ficou parecido com Shun, com olhos de criança.

Starfire sorriu, fechando os olhos.

- Sei que você prefere rosbife. – Ela fez uma cara de "te peguei", e riu ainda mais. – Sei que o Shiryu adora sopa com shoyo, e sei que o Hyoga gosta de cachorro-quente. Sei que o Shiryu, quando vai dormir, sempre cobre bem os pés, porque sente muito frio nos dedos. Sei que Ikki sempre conta tudo duas vezes, e que o Hyoga não gosta de salamandras.

- Como... Como você sabe tudo isso sobre nós? – Hyoga perguntou, com olhos arregalados e metade de um pão nas mãos.

- Eu sempre estive com todos vocês. – Ela abriu um sorriso. – Natássia era muito engraçada, mas sempre foi calada. Minako era a mais velha de nós – Ela olhou para Seiya. – e ainda assim parecia uma criança. Hailin sempre fora tão calma e gentil...! – Ela falou para Shiryu, sentando-se numa cadeira próxima a eles. – E também havia minha irmã, Saphira. Ela se parecia muito com você, Shun. Os mesmos cabelos claros, a mesma personalidade... Até o mesmo sorriso. Eu realmente não sei nada sobre vocês nesse momento, porque mesmo que nós permaneçamos os mesmo desde crianças, a gente muda nem que seja um pouquinho... Por isso eu não sei se vocês tiveram namoradas, ou se têm senso de estilo, ou que tipo de música vocês gostam – menos o Ikki. Sei que você ainda gosta de Hardcore, só de ver sua cara. – Ikki sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. – Na verdade, eu vim por conta de uma grande necessidade que tinha, não de ver vocês, mas de esclarecer algumas coisas.

"Ikki já percebeu isso", Ela continuou falando. "Nós podemos mudar nosso destino, mas não de todo. Alguns aspectos são imutáveis e, por isso, eu tive que vir aqui. Cada um de vocês nasceu sob o brilho de uma protetora. A Fênix, que sempre fora tão sozinha, é extremamente orgulhosa por seu brilho, e ainda mais, por seu poder. Mas seu coração é puro, e suas lágrimas, milagrosas. O Pégaso, que nasceu do sangue da Medusa, é uma das criaturas mais puras e firmes de coração. Sempre verdadeiro e leal, usa suas asas para enfrentar a pior das adversidades. O Dragão, que sempre fora sábio e magnífico, cruzando o céu com todo o seu esplendor, sempre terá palavras sábias e força de vontade para enfrentar seus obstáculos, além de um grande senso de justiça e amizade. O Cisne, uma das criaturas mais bonitas que existem, apesar de sempre ter uma aparência frágil, é imensamente obstinado e corajoso, que faz de tudo para defender aqueles que ama, e acima de tudo, nunca esquece de onde veio. E Andrômeda... ", Starfire olhou profundamente nos olhos de Shun. "Você não é protegido somente por uma constelação, mas também por uma galáxia. Seus poderes estão além do que você pode ver, e mesmo assim, você não os usa. Andrômeda fora a princesa que sacrificou sua própria vida em prol daqueles a quem amava. Ela era corajosa, apesar de sentir medo, e ela não fechou os olhos quando a morte chegou."

"Quando os deuses decidiram criar os Cavaleiros, pensaram que cada armadura deveria ser o espelho daquele que a usasse. Poseidon criou seus guerreiros primeiro. Athena, com ajuda de seu pai, criou seus 88 cavaleiros, protegidos por suas constelações respectivas. Aqueles que foram abençoados por Zeus, só foram doze. Os signos do zodíaco, por assim dizer. E os que foram abençoados por Hera, só foram cinco. Eles não tinham o mais alto posto, muito menos o maior poder. Mas Hera viu neles o necessário para proteger Athena, e entregou em suas mãos um poder inigualável; um poder tão forte que era capaz de derrotar até mesmo aqueles que Zeus havia abençoado. Um poder que chegava a tocar no poder de um Deus.". Os cavaleiros estavam pasmos. Nunca haviam escutado uma versão da história tão profunda e completa. "Aurora, a deusa da manhã, viu quando Hera havia os abençoado, e viu que as constelações abençoadas eram as mesmas que ela havia projetado para seus guerreiros. Foi até Hera e a confrontou, e então, as duas entraram num acordo. Os guerreiros de Aurora eram muito mais poderosos que os guerreiros de Athena, mas os cinco, os cinco que Hera havia abençoado, conseguiam ter um poder muito próximo dos de Aurora. Então, os dez que compartilhavam a mesma constelação estariam ligados na vida e na morte. O guerreiro de Andrômeda estaria ligado ao de Andrômeda Dourada, e assim por diante. Mesmo que não fossem parentes, alguma ligação muito forte os fariam ficar juntos, de alguma maneira. E é por isso que vim aqui. Para entregar algo para Ikki, Shun e Hyoga.".

- A nós? – Hyoga perguntou, com um olhar confuso.

- Sim. As outras armaduras, as de Dragão Dourado e Pégaso Dourado já têm seus respectivos donos. Eles ainda não nasceram, mas as armaduras já sabem quem eles são. Cada armadura tem uma coisa em especial, que precisa ser passada para aqueles que não as conhecem. O meu trabalho será, basicamente, ensinar isso a vocês. Shiryu e Seiya não precisam disso, pois as pessoas que usarão as armaduras douradas de Dragão e Pégaso terão outros mestres.

- Então... Você só veio porque precisava nos ensinar isso? – Ikki pareceu magoado.

- Me diga uma coisa, anjo. – Ela olhou diretamente nos olhos de Ikki, que tinham a mesma coloração e intensidade que os dela própria. – Você precisa de mim? Seja bem sincero... Precisa?

Ikki pousou um pão no prato à sua frente, e ficou pensativo.

- Na verdade, não... – Ele respondeu, quase em silêncio.

- Então porque eu deveria aparecer? Você é um cavaleiro de Athena. Para começar, eu nem deveria interferir no destino de vocês. – Starfire ficou com uma expressão triste. – Além do mais, eu fiz um acordo.

- Acordo... Você... Desculpe, a senhora disse que tinha feito um acordo com aquela Merluza... Que acordo seria esse? Podemos saber? – Shiryu perguntou, com um grande interesse.

- Você acredita em seres de outro mundo, Shiryu? – Starfire perguntou, séria.

- E-eu... Não sei se acredito. – O moreno foi sincero. – Não me parece ter muita lógica.

- Merluza é uma extraterrestre, não é? – Ikki parecia interessado, e seus olhos azuis estavam arregalados. – Por isso todos ficamos paralisados sem ela nem ao menos erguer as mãos.

- Merluza apareceu para mim quando eu tinha nove anos. – Starfire começou. – Ela queria saber como seria criar uma criatura extremamente forte. Eu fui _predestinada_ a ser uma guerreira de Aurora pelos meus poderes latentes. O que Merluza fez foi algo surpreendente. Ela me fez passar por provações terríveis, um verdadeiro _inferno_, para que eu pudesse ser forte. Eu já estava começando a ficar com ódio de tudo e de todos. Mas esperei, esperei até estar extremamente forte, com um poder que até Merluza temia. A única coisa que me deixava sã eram vocês dois. – Ela apontou para Ikki e Shun. – Eu sabia que chegaria a época em que ela tentaria pegar um de vocês definitivamente. Da primeira vez, ela fez com que Hades tomasse o meu pequeno, e eu sabia que algum dia ele iria surgir à tona. Mas ela queria mais que isso. – Ela suspirou, frustrada. – Icarus era pai de Shun, mas não seu, Ikki.

- C-como assim? – Ikki olhou para o irmão e, realmente, eles nem pareciam parentes.

- O nome de seu pai era Jørgën. – Ela sorriu. – Eu nunca fui muito boa em escolher namorados, mas esse em especial, tomou meu coração de um jeito que eu nunca imaginei. Ele trabalhava numa oficina mecânica. Seus cabelos eram tão escuros que quase pareciam azuis, e seus olhos eram da cor do céu, exatamente como os seus. Ele não parecia, nem de longe, um homem bonzinho. Ele também não era o homem mais bonito do mundo. Tinha uma barba _hardcore_, e uma expressão malvada no rosto, mas era um anjo. O que eu não sabia era que ele fora _mandado_ para ser meu namorado. Era somente uma das experiências de Merluza. O fato foi que eu me apaixonei perdidamente por ele e ficamos juntos por um ano, até que houve uma batalha e... Jørgën era um homem que sentia prazer em defender a honra de uma mulher, mesmo que ela pudesse se defender sozinha. Mas ele não era forte o suficiente para Merluza e ela o matou como se matasse uma formiga. – Ela enxugou uma lágrima que pingava de seus olhos. – No mês seguinte eu descobri que ia ter um filho. Eu estava tão desesperada que não conseguia nem ao menos pensar direito. As únicas pessoas que estiveram comigo o tempo foram as mães de vocês...! E, por incrível que pareça, um arquiteto chamado Icarus. Ele me encontrou num banco, sozinha, com um barrigão e uma expressão triste. Depois disso, não saiamos mais separados.

"O nascimento do Ikki foi a coisa mais impressionante que eu já vi na minha vida. Aliás, de todos vocês. Eu estava sozinha, pois eu morava muito longe de um hospital. Não doeu como eu imaginava que doeria: você era um bebê muito pequeno. Mas eu estava com medo de que você não sobrevivesse, pois eu não tinha ninguém comigo. Icarus estava num projeto em Kyoto, e eu não tinha forças nem ao menos para ligar para a emergência. Então, quando eu já estava sem nem conseguir respirar direito, por conta do sangue perdido, uma luz entrou pela janela. Eu segurei aquela coisinha pequenina com força e medo, pensando que era Merluza que vinha para pegá-lo – porque depois que Jørgën morreu, eu notei que nosso encontro havia sido feito unicamente para a criação de um ser mais forte que eu, no caso, você, Ikki. Mas não era. Uma ave gigantesca estava no parapeito da janela de vidro, me olhando com íris profundas. Por algum motivo, eu confiei nela e mostrei meu bebê. Ela soltou um piado alto, e uma pequena lágrima caiu na sua testa. O ambiente estava tão iluminado que parecia de dia. Eu soube que a história das armaduras era verdade naquela hora, pois se havia uma Fênix, gigante e vermelha, chorando de emoção pois você havia nascido, no parapeito da minha janela, era porque existia alguém que te queria como cavaleiro, e esse alguém era Athena. Depois desse dia, todas as vezes em que eu olhava seus olhos, filho meu, eu via aquelas chamas que tinha visto no dia de seu nascimento, e decidi pôr seu nome de Ikki.".

Starfire chorava inconscientemente, e os outros cavaleiros estavam tão abismados que não conseguiam nem ao menos olhar para a comida. Era incrivelmente estranho ver alguém que soubesse da vida deles antes de se tornarem cavaleiros, e também fascinante, mesmo que não fosse suas próprias histórias.

- Alguns meses depois, finalmente, Merluza apareceu. Então fiz o acordo. Se ela deixasse minha família em paz, eu seria dela para sempre, e ela me usaria do jeito que ela quisesse. Foi então que o Shun nasceu, e ela começou a quebrar a promessa. Parece que, de algum jeito, havia algo em Icarus que fez com que você também se tornasse uma criança extremamente poderosa. Quando aconteceu de vocês irem embora, ela me prendeu quase que para sempre, mas eu consegui ficar forte o suficiente para sair de lá, e cá estou eu, contando essa história interminável para vocês.

Ikki estava quieto, pensando em tudo que a mulher havia dito.

- Então quer dizer que aquele papelzinho não significou nada? Mesmo? – Ikki falou, pensando no dia da escolha.

- Não. Como eu disse, Hera, quando abençoou as cinco armaduras de Fênix, Pégaso, Dragão, Andrômeda e Cisne, já havia premeditado quem seria o dono das armaduras. Uma pessoa com a personalidade de um Dragão jamais usaria a armadura de Cisne, por exemplo. – Starfire sorriu. – Imagine se você estivesse usando a armadura de Andrômeda agora, Ikki.

Ikki fez uma expressão quase de nojo, e olhou rapidamente com um pedido de desculpas para o irmão, que o olhava com uma expressão inidentificável. A mãe dos dois deu uma gargalhada engraçada, fazendo seus cabelos ruivos e lisos balançarem em suas costas.

- Pois sim, não temos tempo a perder. Não tenho muito tempo para ficar por aqui. Ainda preciso resolver meus problemas com Merluza, então temos que ser rápidos. – Starfire se levantou. – Quando terminar de comer, quero que vá ao meu quarto, Hyoga.

- Eu? – Hyoga pareceu surpreso.

- Sim. Por que não? Eu tenho uma obrigação para com você. – Starfire falou, colocando a mão na cabeça de Hyoga. – Afinal, sou sua madrinha.

- Minha... Madrinha? – O loiro pareceu chocado. – Então você realmente... Realmente conhecia minha mãe?

- Ela era minha melhor amiga. – Starfire sorriu mais uma vez, e então foi se retirando. – Termine de comer e depois venha até meu quarto, vou lhe mostrar algo muito importante.

* * *

Hyoga bateu delicadamente na porta aberta do quarto de Starfire, observando-a sentada na cama.

- Entre, e feche a porta ao passar. – A mulher falou, com um olhar sério, mas cálido. Hyoga fechou a porta, porém parecia inseguro. – Não vou machucar você, não se preocupe.

- Eu sei que não vai. – Hyoga deu um sorriso sem graça, encostando-se à porta. O quarto era bastante espaçoso, com uma cama de lençol claro abaixo da grande janela, um armário grande e uma penteadeira, com um espelho em cima.

- Alexei. – Starfire se levantou, séria. – Eu lhes falei sobre as armaduras douradas. – Ela foi até uma caixa que estava coberta com um grosso pano. Ao tirar o pano de cima, uma luz iluminou vinda da caixa. Era a caixa da armadura de Cisne Dourado. Haviam várias gravuras, não somente de cisnes, mas de uma mulher no centro, com asas e uma gema nas mãos, que era preenchida com diamante puro. – Essa armadura pertencia à sua mãe, antes que ela morresse.

- Minha... Mãe? – Hyoga aproximou-se com cautela da armadura, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela. – Minha mãe era uma amazona?

- Sim. – A ruiva respondeu, observando o rosto triste de Hyoga.

- E mesmo assim ela morreu. Ela poderia ter se salvado, e mesmo assim, escolheu morrer... Eu... Eu não entendo. – Hyoga parecia a ponto de chorar.

- Não, criança. Ela não poderia ter se salvado. – Hyoga olhou-a confuso depois dessa sentença. – Natássia sofria de uma grave doença. Ela estava morrendo pouco a pouco, e sentia muita dor. Antes que você fosse separado dela, ela já não lutava mais, pois não tinha forças. Ela não tinha forças para sair daquele barco, mesmo que ela soubesse como. A última coisa que ela falou foi: "Cuide dele", e me entregou esse pingente que você carrega no pescoço. – Hyoga tocou, inconscientemente, o rosário. – E esse outro, que está comigo há muito tempo. – Ela tirou uma caixinha de dentro de sua mala de viagem e a entregou para Hyoga. – Não tive coragem de entregá-lo à você quando era criança, mas essa é minha obrigação.

Starfire abriu a caixa da armadura, e o brilho se intensificou. A armadura dourada resplandecia tanto, que Hyoga colocou as mãos por cima dos olhos, pois a luz o cegava.

- Você deverá entregar essa armadura à algum dos filhos que você porventura terá. – Starfire tirou uma espada de algum lugar na armadura. – A armadura dourada de Cisne pertenceu primeiramente à Princesa Hadja, do reino das Terras de Gelo. A armadura de Bronze de Cisne pertenceu à seu irmão gêmeo. Por incrível que pareça, quem entregou a armadura aos dois foi o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário, que era tio dos dois. O Cavaleiro de Aquário havia ensinado aos gêmeos uma técnica super poderosa, chamada de "Ventos do Norte e Sul". Consistia na movimentação da espada da armadura de Cisne Dourado com a proteção do escudo do Cisne de Bronze.

- Então é para isso que o escudo serve... – Hyoga ficou pensativo. – Nunca havia o usado para nada. Como funciona?

- O escudo emana uma proteção de gelo, que fica ao redor dos dois Cisnes, enquanto a espada solta o ataque, chamado "Discos de Diamante". Consiste em pequenos discos de gelo afiados, que rasgam a armadura e pele do oponente com eficiência. – Starfire movimentou a espada como se fosse um lápis. – Essa espada contém um poder que você não imagina, e é sua obrigação ensinar essa técnica para aquele que usar essa armadura. Siga-me.

A mulher saiu do quarto carregando apenas a espada, indo para o lado de fora da casa, parando no centro do grande jardim, onde estavam Ikki e Shun conversando. Starfire não prestou atenção à eles.

- Só preciso ensiná-lo como usar a espada. – Starfire jogou a espada para Hyoga, que segurou-a incerto. Como num flash, uma espada com o punho dourado e o fio vermelho apareceu na mão dela, como mágica. Era uma das espadas mais bonitas que os rapazes já tinham visto – pois Shun e Ikki pararam para observar. Seu cabo era delicadamente ornamentado, com uma rubi brilhando no centro.

Por toda aquela tarde, Starfire ensinou Hyoga como usar a espada com precisão. Ela era uma mestra exigente e severa, mas que estava sempre disposta a ensinar, repetindo os movimentos indefinidamente. Não ensinava coisas fáceis, e determinava que Hyoga passasse por seus desafios. No final da tarde, um Hyoga completamente machucado subiu para o banho com uma perna sangrando, enquanto uma feliz Starfire devolvia a espada à armadura de Cisne Dourado, e a sua própria à sua armadura (pois era da armadura de Fênix Dourada).

Por algum motivo, os cinco cavaleiros começaram a nutrir uma grande admiração por Starfire. Ela era gentil e amável, e mesmo que Shun e Ikki fossem seus filhos, ela não os dava preferência. Era carinhosa com cada um deles, até mesmo com Saori, que a via com maus olhos. Ela se empenhava em fazer com que os cavaleiros entendessem suas próprias histórias, e se desgastava treinando Hyoga, que quase a via como a própria mãe.

Starfire treinava Hyoga incansavelmente, e após apenas um mês, ele já dominava com perfeição a técnica com a espada.

- Lembre-se, Hyoga. Essa técnica não é sua, é do Cisne Dourado. Sua obrigação é ensiná-lo. – Starfire falava sério, mas delicadamente.

Hyoga assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mas se, por acaso, eu for impedido? – O loiro perguntou, com razão.

- Algum de seus amigos deverá ensiná-lo. – Starfire olhou para os cinco que observavam sempre o treinamento. – Shiryu é habilidoso com espadas. Creio que seria muito fácil para você aprender essa técnica.

- Acho que já tomei experiência apenas por ver. Mas não controlo o gelo, senhora. – Shiryu tentou parecer maduro, mas Starfire sorriu como se ele fosse uma criança.

- Menino, não é preciso dominar o elemento para aprender uma técnica. Técnicas são adaptáveis. Assim como o bambu, as técnicas são firmes o suficiente para não se quebrarem, mas maleáveis o suficiente para irem de acordo com o vento. – Starfire se aproximou dele. – Creio que Hyoga terá tempo de ensiná-lo. Por enquanto, eu não tenho.

Starfire virou-se para Shun, que estava concentrado nela.

- Querido, amanhã quero você bem cedo aqui fora. Com suas correntes. – O rapaz assentiu com a cabeça, então ela virou-se para Hyoga, como se tivesse tido uma idéia. – Por que você não ensina ao Dragão o que aprendeu até agora? É melhor não esfriar, pois talvez você não lembre tudo com detalhes depois. Amanhã você pode treiná-lo, junto comigo e com o Shun.

- Isso é meio... Estranho. – Hyoga falou, olhando para Shiryu.

- Por quê? – Starfire pareceu confusa. – Não é melhor aprender novas técnicas? Vocês não vão usá-las, é somente como precaução.

Hyoga ainda olhava duvidoso para Starfire, mas concordou. A mulher parecia saber de muitas coisas que para eles, era surreal.

* * *

- Essa é a armadura dourada de Andrômeda. – Starfire abriu uma caixa dourada ao ar livre. Era, se não a mais, uma das mais bonitas armaduras já vistas. Parecia delicada, e ao mesmo tempo, forte. Suas correntes formavam um circulo entre os pés da armadura, que estavam cruzados em seu peito. – Como na de Cisne, a armadura de Andrômeda Dourada tem um aspecto em especial. As correntes dessa armadura são exatamente iguais às suas, Shun, a não ser por um único aspecto.

As correntes da armadura prenderam-se nos pulsos de Starfire, e pareceram imóveis, mas por poucos segundos. Por mais que não houvesse inimigos, as correntes fizeram um tipo de escudo ao redor da mulher, e tornaram-se rígidas. Pouco a pouco, o vento começou a ficar mais forte, tão forte que as flores começaram a se despregar do chão.

- As correntes de Andrômeda Dourada controlam a direção dos ventos com precisão, além de criá-los, torná-los frios ou quentes. – O vento foi ficando mais fraco, e as correntes amoleceram. – Além de quê, elas não são separadas, como as de bronze. Cada corrente ataca e defende ao mesmo tempo. – Ela mostrou as pontas das correntes, que tinham uma forma de estrela.

"A armadura de Andrômeda pertenceu não à Princesa Andrômeda, como muitos imaginam, mas à Rainha Caliptra, da Etiópia. Ela era considerada a pessoa mais pura de seu tempo, tanto que mesmo que estivesse à beira da morte, se recusava a deixar que seu inimigo morresse maligno.", Starfire novamente explicou sobre a armadura.

Depois de alguns minutos, começou a treinar Shun. Talvez por ele ser seu filho, ela foi mais agressiva com ele, sem dar-lhe nenhuma brecha. "Aprender é sua obrigação, Shun de Andrômeda!", ela esbravejava, enquanto o atacava sem piedade.

Passou também um mês inteiro treinando-o, até que se desse por satisfeita. Paralelamente, Hyoga ensinava a Shiryu o que havia aprendido com Starfire, e a aproximação os deixou mais amigos do que nunca. Saori deixou de lado as desavenças com ela, até participando de algumas reuniões tarde da noite, em que ela fazia pudins e contava histórias de tempos antigos, onde ela, e mais quatro guerreiras, impediam o mundo de ser destruído, sendo comandadas pelo seu mestre Hélio.

Por fim, chegou a vez de Ikki. Quando chegou ao pátio, viu Starfire sentada em cima da caixa da própria armadura. Ela tinha um ar compenetrado, e quase triste.

- É quase doloroso me separar dela... Passamos 18 anos juntas...!- Starfire segurou as lágrimas, olhando para Ikki com um sorriso. – A história da armadura de Fênix é quase a mais bonita de todas. Existia uma princesa, que apesar de fazer tudo como lhe era mandado, ela não se sentia feliz com isso. Sua beleza era extraordinária, mas ela não nutria afeto por sua face. Num dia de verão, a Princesa Bennu, como era chamada, fugiu do castelo onde morava e vagou sozinha por muito tempo, até se perder perto de um vulcão. Estava tão quente que ela não conseguia ao menos se manter de pé, quando uma grande ave apareceu em seus pés. Ela primeiro achou que fosse uma alucinação, até que a Fênix criou uma armadura, para protegê-la do calor, a partir de suas próprias penas. Ela abençoou a princesa, e a ordenou que, usando a armadura de Fênix, ela defenderia as pessoas do mal até a eternidade.

Ikki estava espantado.

- As amazonas de Aurora não são somente amazonas, como as de Athena. Elas são _santificadas_ por terem o máximo de poder que alguém pode possuir. Nenhuma delas – repito – nenhuma delas é cem por cento humana. É por isso que a armadura de Fênix é tão importante, mais importante do que as outras. – Starfire levantou-se da caixa, e pisou ao chão. Abriu-a, revelando a armadura, e duas espadas brilhantes e ricamente ornamentadas. Uma vermelha, e uma branca. – O único ser capaz de usar a armadura dourada de Fênix, é um ser que provenha do céu. Uma pessoa pura de coração, eu quis dizer... Alguém que realmente provenha do céu. – Ela mostrou a espada branca. – Um anjo.

Ikki olhou para a mãe, parecendo muito triste.

- Eu conheci um anjo, uma vez. Mas ela morreu. – Ikki controlava-se para não chorar, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- O nome dela era Esmeralda, não era? – Fênix assentiu com a cabeça, enxugando os olhos. – Ela não era seu grande amor, Ikki.

- Como você pode dizer isso? – Ele gritou, sem conseguir mais controlar mais as lágrimas, que agora desciam sem parar. – Ela era perfeita para mim!

- Ikki... – Starfire abraçou o filho, apertando-o forte. – O amor não é algo que acontece só uma vez. – Ela separou-se dele. – Eu também perdi um grande amor. Alguém que era perfeito para mim. Mas amei outra vez, e é por isso que você tem um irmão. Nosso coração não é feito apenas de uma câmara, onde você vai colocando coisas dentro até não caber mais. – Ela acariciou a bochecha dele, que o fez, inconscientemente, fechar os olhos. – O nosso coração é um lugar, onde você pode guardar seus sentimentos por todos, e que nunca vai haver uma limitação. O amor é algo que não se limita... Está sempre no nosso coração, e nunca vai sair, mesmo que nós amemos outra pessoa. Se eu estou entregando essa armadura para você, significa que você vai encontrar esse anjo, essa pessoa pura de coração.

"Ikki, você tem noção de que você é o mais forte deles. Não por acaso. A Fênix é única. É por isso que devo desistir de minha armadura. Você está prestes a deixar a sua, também. Em pouco tempo, existirá uma outra Fênix, que nascerá de _suas_ cinzas. Mas, por enquanto, você precisa aprender uma técnica, muito especial, por sinal.

- Qual seria essa? – Ikki perguntou, sério. Seu rosto estava calmo, e de algum jeito, bonito. Seus olhos estavam serenos, assim como o frio vento que batia em sua pele.

- É chamada "_Hell n' Heaven_". – Ela mostrou as duas espadas. – Uma não sobrevive sem a outra, apesar de serem extremamente diferentes.

E então, por mais um mês, Starfire ensinou sua técnica suprema para seu filho, encontrando nele uma determinação que não parecia normal. A técnica das duas espadas era muito difícil de se aprender, principalmente para alguém que só lutara com os punhos. Mas ao invés de incentivá-lo à vencê-la, Starfire incentivava-o a se tornar o melhor, pois seria um melhor mestre para seu discípulo. Isso lhe deu mais força ainda e, ao final de um mês e meio, Ikki tinha controle absoluto sobre as duas espadas opostas.

- Estou tão orgulhosa de vocês, crianças. Estou tão absurdamente orgulhosa de vocês. – A mulher ruiva falou, à frente dos cinco. Estavam na sala da Mansão Kido, com Saori os olhando de longe. – Treinaram com tanta garra, apesar de que não estão em batalha. Foram obstinados, e, por que não dizer teimosos? – Starfire foi até eles e deu um abraço em cada um, demorando-se em Hyoga. – Tenho a maior certeza do mundo de que sua mãe está olhando para você com lágrimas nos olhos, agora, se vangloriando por ter um filho tão perfeito e dedicado. – Ela disse para o loiro, que olhou-a com olhos profundos.

Ela vestia uma calça jeans surrada, e uma camiseta avermelhada, por baixo de sua jaqueta também jeans. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e tirou três pequenas fotografias de lá.

- Essa aqui é para todos. – Ela virou a primeira fotografia, que mostrava cinco garotas e uma criança, as mais velhas todas na faixa de 13 a 19 anos. A fotografia era em preto e branco, mas dava-se para notar o brilho de seus olhos. A mais velha tinha longos cabelos claros, e era acompanhada por uma menina, de mais ou menos cinco anos. "É a Seika!", Seiya gritou, agarrando a foto. "Deixe-nos ver o resto, Seiya-metido!", os outros gritaram, tomando-lhe a foto. A garota ao lado de Minako era Hailin, a mãe de Shiryu. Ela tinha cabelos negros compridos e lisos, e abraçava Saphira, a irmã de Starfire. A moça parecia ser a mais nova, e tinha um rosto extremamente bonito, que parecia muito com Shun. Starfire estava no centro, com sua mão apertando a mão da moça ao seu lado, que era Natássia. Seus cabelos claros pareciam brancos na foto, e ela parecia extremamente delicada para uma amazona.

- Essa,é para você, Shun. – Ela mostrou a foto. Um homem alto segurava um bebê no alto, que ria. Starfire olhava rindo, segurando a mão de uma criança pequena, que deveria ser o Ikki.

- Esse... Esse é o meu p-pai? – Shun tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando pegou a foto nas mãos. – Olha Ikki, é você. – O mais novo apontou para a criança ranzinza nos pés de Starfire.

- Você realmente parece com seu pai, Shun. – Hyoga comentou, sorrindo.

- E essa aqui é para você, Ikki. Você não lembra, mas você adorava essa foto quando tinha uns dois anos. – Ela virou a foto. Havia um homem que, fisicamente, parecia a cópia exata de Ikki. Os mesmos cabelos escuros, a mesma boca e o mesmo queixo. O homem estava olhando para longe, sentado na capota de um carro, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. – Seu nome era Jørgën Ritter. Decidi colocar seu sobrenome principal de Amamiya pois Icarus havia me ajudado muito, mas...

- Meu nome do meio é Jørgën. – Ikki pegou um papel de seu bolso. – Fui ao Cartório central e procurei por mim mesmo a alguns meses atrás, logo quando a senhora chegou. Eu nunca havia procurado, pois... Achava que tinham inventado esse nome para mim quando cheguei aqui, só com o Shun. – Ikki segurou a foto entre os dedos. – Eu posso ficar com isso?

- Sim. Eu tenho outra. Jørgën não era muito de tirar fotos. – Ela riu com a lembrança. – Tenho muitas outras de Icarus, mas estão desgastadas pelo tempo. Essa era a que estava mais visível.

Ela pegou uma mochila no chão, que, além das armaduras, era tudo o que ela havia trazido.

- Chegou minha hora de partir, meus filhos. Espero que não sintam tanta saudades de mim como sei que vou sentir de vocês. – Shun já quase chorava, e Seiya o acompanhava, com um beicinho.

- Não vá, por favor. – Shiryu implorou.

- Deixem-na ir. – Ikki falou, quase que resignado. – Eu entendo sua necessidade de sair pelo mundo. Além do mais, sua missão ainda não está terminada. Está?

Starfire abraçou o filho com força.

- Obrigada por entender, anjo vermelho. – Starfire beijou-o na testa, segurando cada lado de seu rosto. – Só Deus sabe o quanto eu amo você, criança. E você também. – Ela tocou o rosto de Shun com a palma da mão. – Mas chegou minha hora. Alienígenas não vão morrer sozinhos, nem eu vou deixar de lutar, mesmo que esteja velha!

- Velha? Afinal, a senhora tem quantos anos? – Hyoga perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Trinta e um! Por quê? – Ela sorriu, e Ikki assumiu um ar espantado.

- Eu vou fazer 17! Mas que diabos! Quantos anos você tinha quando eu nasci? – Ele perguntou, quase que chocado.

- Quinze... Algum problema com isso? – Starfire levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não...! Nenhum! Longe de mim! – Ikki pareceu nervoso.

- Aliás... Feliz 15 de agosto, criança! – Starfire sorriu, dando tchauzinho. Olhou Saori ao longe que, mesmo não se aproximando, tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Starfire falou, mas sem emitir nenhum som, "Cuide bem deles", ao que Saori respondeu "Cuidarei. Prometo".

E então, a Fênix Dourada saiu porta afora, talvez para nunca mais voltar.

* * *

**_N/A.: Pronto! Aqui está a fic prometida! E oneshot (foi difícil pacas fazer oneshot, mas ainda vou fzer mais dois capítulos dessa, espero). Algumas coisas que estão na minha fic "O Futuro a Nós Pertece" estão esclarecidas aqui! espero que tenham gostado!_**

**_Espero reviews e boa aceitação! Obrigada por lerem e GRANDES beijos da Polly!  
_**


End file.
